In Your Arms
by DarkSpotDotCom
Summary: What would have happened if Alek had followed Chloe that night to the theater, even after she had broken his heart?


Title: In Your Arms

Rating: PG-13

Summary:What would have happened if Alek had followed Chloe, even after she had broken his heart?

Author: ForwinLover44

Pairing: Chloe & Alek

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this one shot, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

In Your Arms

(*^&*(%^%^*&%^&%%*&^(

She couldn't believe it. It hadn't been him. All this time, and it hadn't been him at all. How could she be so stupid? Why would her father all of a sudden start making contact with her after so many years of being away? "Chloe!" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. She had expected to find Brian standing there at the bottom of the stairs, but it wasn't him.

It was Alek.

She shook her head, her tears falling traitorously down her face. She hadn't known how much she had been fighting them until this very second. "Alek . . ." She breathed out. She rushed down the rest of the stairs toward him. He met her at the bottom, welcoming her into his embrace once she was close enough. "It . . . it wasn't him, Alek. I was so stupid to think that it was really him." She sobbed out into her shoulder.

He just held onto her, and let her cry. He wasn't good with emotions, especially when it came to girls crying, but she just needed to be held by someone, and he was going to be that someone. Their fight had seemed like it was years ago, where as, it was only minutes. It didn't matter right though. She needed him, and he wasn't going to let her down. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright, Chloe." He whispered to her softly.

He smoothed down her wild blond curls, holding onto her as tightly as she needed to be held with his free hand. She gripped onto him with all her might, crying out all the tears that had been held back for who knows how long. Brian had waited, just like he had said he would. He didn't care if Alek had gone inside or not. He wanted to make sure Chloe was okay himself.

He knew that there was a chance that he would walk in on something that he didn't want really to see. So why did it hurt so much to see him holding onto her as she cried? He should be happy that she had someone to be there for her, even if it wasn't him. Shouldn't he? He wasn't going to make a scene like he had last time. He knew where she had stood, and he was stupid to think that today had changed anything between them. He walked back out before he could be noticed.

She pulled back from his embrace slightly, and looked up at him. He looked back down at her, only love and the need to protect her in his eyes. Even with red, puffy eyes, she was still amazing to look at. "I thought that you really hated me now. Why are you here?" She asked him. If he hadn't hated her before when she had told Brian that the kiss he had witnessed between her and Alek had been nothing? He had to have hated her now after having said out loud that she had loved Brian instead of him.

He hadn't wanted to follow her, but it had become a bad habit. It wasn't just his duty to protect, he had to protect her even if he didn't want to. She had found a place in his guarded heart, and she wasn't leaving any time soon. It didn't matter if she didn't feel the same way, as her mother had said, you love who you love. He had seen how she had reacted to who ever had contacted her. He had seen the look in her eyes. He hadn't wanted to, but he knew that she would need him. "I know you. I saw that look in your eyes when you're about to do something incredibly stupid." He told her.

A sob laced chuckle left her lips as she wiped her tear stained cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling back into their hug. "Well, isn't this just sweet?" A snide, bitter, voice interrupted their moment. Alek, sensing danger, quickly let go of Chloe and spun around to face the threat. The first thing that he had noticed was the weapon in her hand. He moved his arm out, shielding Chloe the best that he could.

He didn't care at the moment that he could die. All he had cared about was making sure that Chloe didn't. "You're not going to hurt her. You'll have to go through me first." He spoke out. The woman just merely laughed at his attempt to sound strong, unafraid to die in place of the girl he was protecting. Chloe tensed behind him, wondering who this woman was. She had seen her before, but she just didn't know where.

She grabbed onto Alek's arm, her eyes widening, when she saw the woman raise her gun at them, pointing it straight at his heart. Her nails had sharpened accidentally, digging themselves into his skin. He didn't seem to notice, though, as he stared, wide eyed, at the barrel of the gun. "I had a feeling that you might say that." She said out, an evil grin playing on her lips.

_BANG!_

The gun went off without an warning. "Noo!" Chloe screamed out. _BANG! BANG!_ The gun went off two more times, all three of the bullets hitting Alek directly in the chest. "Alek!" She gasped out as she struggled to hold him up in her arms. As they slide to the ground, she looked up at the woman, pain screaming from her young eyes.

The woman didn't seem to care as she just merely gave Chloe a quick nod, a sign that this would not be their last ending, before walking off, the sound of her heels echoing until she was finally gone. "Chloe." Alek said out weakly. Her attention was instantly back on him. He couldn't die, this couldn't be happening. He wasn't suppose to die, not like this. "Chloe . . . I . . I'm . . ." He was finding it harder to breath by the second.

Crimson colored blood had began to dribble down his chin as his lungs filled with the red liquid. "Alek, don't." Her eyes filled with fear as she saw the blood. "Don't talk. We're gonna get you help. We're . . . you can't . . . you, are not going to die. You're not." She felt another round of fresh tears welling up in her eyes. He coughed, more blood escaping his lips.

He still managed to give her a weak grin. It was only yesterday that he had given her that same grin when he had given her that stuffed lion. He was her fierce lion, her protector until the end. "Chloe, I . . . I love you." He started to choke on his own blood, wincing as he felt his body starting to go numb. "Would . . . would it be too much to ask for one last . . . kiss?" He managed to ask her.

She bit her lip, fighting back the cries that had been screaming to be let out. His face was growing even more pale by the second, his lips turning blue right before her eyes. He was dying, and he wouldn't be coming back to life like she had before. She managed to give him a weak nod. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't ask me that, Alek." She couldn't believe she had actually managed not to break down the second she opened her mouth.

He tried to laugh, but it just made the pain even worse. She leaned down, closing her eyes as her lips met his. His kiss was weak, but he had used all of the strength that he had, had left in him to put into it. Paul and Amy hurried into the theater, slowing to a stop as they saw the sight before them. Alek went limp in her arms, his hand that had been holding her cheek, falling back onto the stairs like dead weight.

She pulled back from the kiss. "I love you too, Alek." She whispered out to his lifeless body. She wished that she had realized it earlier, but she guessed the saying she had heard so many times before 'you don't realize how much you loved someone until they're gone' was right. He had always been there to protect, and he had died doing so. She caressed his cheek, brushing a side his blond hair from his eyes.

She had finally let the cries leave her body. Amy and Paul didn't even wait a moment before they were at her side. Amy pulled a sobbing Chloe into her arms as Paul removed the British boy from her arms. "He's dead." She cried out as her best friend rocked her back and forth. She didn't have to say anything, she just had to be there as her friend cried.


End file.
